


Together At Last (Destiel Version)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.23 Fix It, Fix-It, M/M, Princess Bride Quote, cas saves dean, human!Cas, sap, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grace inside Cas is burning him from the inside out.  He has two choices.  Let it consume him and kill hm, or become human.  Cas, of course, takes option 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together At Last (Destiel Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I desperately needed all of the fix-its after watching 9.23. DESPERATELY. 
> 
> AND YES. I USED THAT QUOTE. YES. I LOVE IT, OKAY? AND I NEEDED TO FEEL BETTER. <3
> 
> This fic has also been translated into Russian by the very lovely Tina_Mun, which you can find here: ficbook.net/readfic/4444346

 

 

 

Dean clenched the knife in his fist for a moment before taking it and throwing it at the wall.  He slammed his eyes shut, hoping, praying that it was all a dream.  That he was dead and back on the rack.  Anything, anything but this.  

 

“Don’t hide now Dean.  Embrace it.  A new kind of life.”  

 

“Get out.”  Dean snarled, barely able to keep himself together.  “Go to Sam.  Stall him.  Give me five minutes.  Five minutes Crowley.  You OWE me that, if nothing else.”  

 

Crowley studied Dean for a long moment.  “You can’t kill yourself now Dean.”  

 

“You don’t think I know that?!” Dean shouted.  “Go.  Now Crowley!”  In a blink, Crowley was gone.  Dean looked around the room, realizing it was Sam’s, that Sam had brought him back to the bunker and laid him in his bed.  

 

He grabbed a pen off the desk as well as a pad of legal paper Sam had laying on top of a book.  Dean sucked in a slow breath and began to write.  His handwriting was barely legible, but it would manage.  It would be enough.  

  
  
  
  


_Sammy,_

_You listen to me and you listen good.  Anything Crowley told you is a lie.  I’m one of them and I won’t do it.  I won’t make you kill me either.  Bad enough that you had to drag my sorry ass back here after I failed._

_You see Crowley again?  You gank his ass hard enough to make me proud.  You take that knife, and you bury it somewhere no one will ever find it.  Ever.  Then you get out of this.  Find someone, find another Jess, close this place and forget me._

_You were always better than this.  I knew it, Dad knew it and you knew it.  I’m sorry I dragged you back Sam._

_I’m proud of you and I need you to be strong and not come after me.  Soon as I’m far enough away, I’m going to ask Cas to get rid of me good and proper._

_Take care of the Impala._

_Dean_

  
  
  
  


Dean slammed the notepad down on the desk and dropped the keys to the Impala on the notepad.  Then he turned and bolted for the door.  Sam’s raised voice was echoing from downstairs.  He ran for the door and hit the asphalt running.  

 

He ran for hours.  Long after the sun had set and long enough to be miles deep into the woods.  Sam wouldn’t be able to find him until morning.  If he found him at all.  Dean stopped in a small clearing and fell to his knees.  

 

“Cas!”  

 

No answer.  Dean clenched his eyes shut.  He wasn’t human.  Would Cas even hear him now?  “Castiel, you sonofabitch, please!  I need you!”  

 

Still no answer.  “Cas!!”  

 

Nothing.  Dean fell forward, his palms pressed into the ground.  He kept his eyes clenched shut as he panted.  “Cas, please…”  

 

Dean choked down a sob and punched the ground.  Now he couldn’t even do as he’d told Sam he would.  Cas couldn’t hear him anymore.  Hell, for all he knew, Cas was dead.  

 

Hours later, the sound of wings made him look up before he immediately slammed his eyes shut.  He couldn’t let Cas see him like this.  

 

Footsteps came closer and Dean shook, wanting it to be over, for this to end.  “Cas, please…”  

 

Cas stopped in front of him and a gentle touch to his shoulder, where he had once born Cas’ handprint made him bite back a cry.  “Cas, don’t-”

 

“We have come full circle Dean.”  Castiel looked down at Dean as he shook.  “How I first found you, I now find you again.”  

 

“Cas, just get it over with!” Dean snarled.  

 

“Sam called me.”  Castiel said, kneeling down in front of Dean.  “Begged me to find you, to let you live.  Did you try to call me Dean?”  

 

Dean snorted.  “Whole lot of good it did me.  A demon praying for an angel.  Of course you couldn’t hear me.”  

 

“And I will mourn, because nothing will ever come close to the voice of your prayers Dean.  They have always been the most beautiful sound in the universe to me.”  

 

Dean clenched his hands into tighter fists, his nails digging into his palms enough to draw blood.  Good.  Pain was good.  “Just hurry the fuck up and kill me Cas!”

 

Castiel cupped Dean’s face in his palms, careful to keep his remaining Grace reined in enough to keep from burning Dean.  “I did it all for you Dean.  All of this.”  

 

A strangled sound that might have been a sob escaped him.  No, no.  He couldn’t hear this now.  He couldn’t.  “No, you wanted to save the angels, and maybe humanity.”  

 

“Humanity.”  Castiel hummed and rested his forehead against Dean’s.  “And if there is one human who I believe exemplifies all the qualities humanity has that are worth keeping, it is you, Dean.”  

 

“Not a human anymore Cas.”  Dean grumbled.  Why wouldn’t Cas just go ahead and kill him already?  

 

Castiel smiled and stroked his thumbs over Dean’s cheeks.  “You are as you were when I found you in the Pit, with a decade’s worth of blood on your hands, and forty years of torture on the rack on your back.  You were beautiful then.  You are beautiful now, Dean.”  

 

Dean clenched his eyes and fists and struggled to draw in air.  He froze when he realized that he probably didn’t need to breathe anymore.  After all, he was dead.  His hands were reaching up to cling in Cas’ shirt before he could stop them.  “Cas, I can’t...just get it over with...please?”  

 

“Still believe that you do not deserve to be saved, Dean?”  Castiel said, his voice teasing.  He wiped away the tears that escaped from Dean’s eyes.  “I can save you Dean.  Once more.”  

 

“And what happens to you?”  Dean tried to squash the immediate surge of hope he had.  “Cas, tell me.”  

 

Castiel debated for a moment before explaining.  “The effort to cleanse you...it would likely take the remainder of my stolen Grace.  I would have none remaining.”  

 

Dean swallowed.  “Don’t...don’t, don’t do that Cas.  Don’t.  I won’t let you.”  

 

“Do you really think being human is so terrible Dean?  That I could never again want to do so?  I did once, I can do it again.”  Castiel reached down and combed his fingers through Dean’s hair.  

 

“You’re an angel Cas.”  

 

“And you are a demon Dean.”  Cas slowly swiped his thumb over Dean’s cheek.  “Perhaps we were made to one day cancel each other out.  To be humans together.”  

 

“I won’t let you fall for me!  Not again!”  Dean snarled.  He wanted to yank himself away from Cas, away from those long and gentle fingers.  

 

Castiel smiled.  “That is my choice Dean.”  

 

Dean swallowed and bit down another protest.  “Cas-”  

 

“Dean.  It’s all right.”  

 

“The angels, they need you, they need a leader!”  Dean protested, looking up at Cas.  He hoped that his eyes were not black.  

 

“I will not lead them Dean.  I am and always have been a foot soldier to a much greater purpose.”  Castiel smiled.  “Much like yourself.”  

 

Dean shook his head and stared down at the ground again.  “Don’t compare yourself to me Cas.  I’ve made so many mistakes.”  

 

Castiel chuckled.  “And I haven’t, Dean?”  He gently lifted Dean’s chin and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “You were surprised when I gave up my army for you.”  

 

“Well, duh Cas.  Fuck that was stupid.”  

 

“You are my choice Dean.  You are always my choice.”  Castiel pulled away just enough to look down at Dean again.  “You will always be my choice.  Even when I am a human.”  

 

“Cas-”  

 

Castiel leaned close and whispered against Dean’s brow.  “Remind me to tell you something when we finish.  It’s important.”  

 

Dean clenched his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath.  “O-Okay.”  Cas began whispering, quiet and soft against his forehead.  Cas’ hands moved away from his face, one circling his forearm where the Mark was suddenly burning and the other to where the handprint had been.  The burning got even hotter and Dean clenched even tighter at Cas’ shirt.  If this didn’t work and he died, at least it would be Cas ending it all.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean blinked his eyes open.  What the fuck had happened?  He looked around.  The entire clearing looked like it had been hit by a bomb.  But there was no sign of Castiel.  “Cas?!”  He shouted, scrambling to his feet.  No, no, no, no, not now.  Not like this.  

 

“Cas!”  He shouted again.  “Don’t you dare pull this shit on me again you sonofabitch!  Come back!”  

 

Silence.  Nothing except the quiet sounds of the forest around them.  

 

“I do believe you would have taken offense had I decided to relieve myself somewhere where you could see me.”  Cas said, stepping out from the treeline, striding towards Dean.  

 

Dean felt his knees nearly give out and he stumbled towards Cas, not letting him get a word out before he wrapped his arms around the angel and hugged him as tight as he possibly could.  “Cas, don’t you dare fucking do that to me, ever again.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and sank into Dean’s embrace.  “You don’t want me to leave you to go to the bathroom?  That may become awkward Dean.”  

 

Almost against his will, a laugh escaped and Dean clutched Castiel closer.  Dean pressed his face to Cas’ neck and inhaled slowly.  “Just, don’t move for a bit, okay?”  

 

“Of course Dean.”  Castiel whispered, running his fingers through Dean’s hair slowly.  “I won’t move until you ask me to.”  

 

Dean nodded and concentrated on Cas, here, wrapped up in his arms, warm and not-entirely-human and HERE.  

 

Castiel continued to gently touch Dean, wrapping his other arm around Dean’s waist to pull him in closer.  “Metatron told me you died.  I did not know you were alive until Sam called me and begged me not to kill you.”  

 

Dean slammed his eyes shut, Cas’ quiet statements making him cling tighter to the angel.  “Cas…”  

 

“I did say I had something to tell you earlier, didn’t I?”  Castiel asked, massaging Dean’s scalp as Dean held onto him tighter.  It hurt, now.  But it was good.  The best kind of hurting.  

 

“Yeah.” Dean mumbled, reluctant to pull back far enough to stare at Cas.  He managed it, after a minute or so.  “What did you want to tell me?”  

 

Castiel released his hold on Dean’s body and cupped Dean’s face in his hands.  He smiled and trailed his thumbs over Dean’s cheeks.  “I love you.  I love you, and I would fall a thousand more times for you if I had the opportunity.  You are the best thing humanity could have ever offered to teach me about humans, and you are the best thing about me, Dean Winchester.”  

 

Dean stood, frozen, staring at Cas.  “I...what?”  

 

Castiel smiled and leaned closer, rubbing his nose along Dean’s.  “Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure.”  He watched Dean’s eyes, his beautiful, bright green eyes light up with recognition at the quote.  “Ours is going to leave them all behind.”  

 

Dean threw his head back and laughed, wrapping his arms around Cas, pulling him tight against his chest.  “You’ve got that right!”  He tangled his fingers into Cas’ hair and tugged him into that kiss.  

 

And fuck, whaddya know.  Cas was right.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
